Death Is Only The Beginning
by Krazy Monkey
Summary: A girl commits suicide and is transpoted to Middle-Earth.rated R for language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOTR!!!! I do however own the character Melissa.  
  
Chapter one: Prologue  
  
She looked down at her left arm. Scars covered it. Ugly lines that would never leave. A branch broke near by. She turned expecting to see someone run out to try and stop her, but remembered there was only one person left who would, and he didn't give a shit about her anyway. She was just his girlfriend, and he only wanted her for one thing anyway. Dean was an asshole and always would be, but she didn't want to go out single.  
  
She looked around. She was standing at the edge of the desolate bridge near her home. A noose tied around her neck. The bush nearest to her rustled and Dean ran out. She jumped before he could reach her. He started pulling at the rope trying to get her back up on the bridge.  
  
"MELISSA, NO DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!!!!!!"  
  
It was too late. She was already gone. He pulled up her lifeless body.  
  
Sorry for the very short chapter but I can't explain much more without ruining part of the story. The next chapter should be up soon. HAPPY EASTER. XXKMXX 


	2. New Life From Death

Ok so this is the real first chapter if you want brain cells I advise you not to read on kk! Oh and I don't own lord of the rings God dammit!  
  
Chapter one: new life from death ****  
  
Melissa rolled over. Her neck was aching and couldn't move too much. She opened her eyes but she couldn't see a thing it was pitch black. She jumped up.  
  
"Where am I? Why am I not I dead" She asked.  
  
"You are in Minas Tirith." We found you unconscious just outside the city walls. Are you friend or foe?" Asked a man on the other side of the room.  
  
"I am friend, if I was a foe why the fuck would I be unconscious?" She asked angry at his idiocy.  
  
"It.... It.... is dark times we must ask for our own safety." The man replied bewildered by her outburst.  
  
"Oh my fucking god, did you just say Minas Tirith? I'm in Middle-Earth? Ok I'm in a coma. This cant be true...can it unless I'm dead. Oh god it didn't work!"  
  
"Yes you are in Minas tirith, yes you are in middle-earth. You are not dead and may I enquire what didn't work?" Asked the puzzled man.  
  
"Oh my god" she started hyperventilating and fell out of consciousness. ****  
  
She awoke again a few hours later. The room was lighter and she creped out of her bed and investigated the room. It was quite plain. The walls were white and the room was quite small. There was a small chest of drawers in the corner with her dark dress folded on the top. There was a chair beside the drawers where the man must have been sitting the night before. She looked down at what she was wearing and gasped. She had a simple white nightgown on but that was strange. She NEVER wore white. Or any light colours in that case, she just didn't do it.  
  
There was a door leading off of her room into a small bathroom. She realised them just how much she needed to go to the toilet. While she was on the toilet her bedroom door opened and someone walked in.  
  
"Where are you?" The man from last night asked.  
  
"Um, in here" She replied gingerly.  
  
"May I wait?" He asked.  
  
"Eh yeah I'll just be one minute."  
  
She stood up and washed her hands. Just above her basin was a small mirror. She looked amazing or so she thought. She had no spots and her face was less pale as usual. Her long black hair was curly but looked good. She felt like she should be in a shampoo advert.  
  
She walked back into her room, and on the chair sat the most handsome man she had ever seen. She stopped dead.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked the man  
  
"Um.... Eh... Yeah" she mumbled.  
  
"What is you name?  
  
"Mel...Melissa Greenwood. What's yours?"  
  
"I am Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."  
  
"Your Faramir, you, oh my god. I have read...."She clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Read? Read what?" He enquired  
  
"Never mind wrong person."  
  
"Ah. I am here to ask you why you are here."  
  
"Well um, I... Orcs attacked me. I left my home to come searching for sanctuary here." She covered up her truth.  
  
"Why did you leave for sanctuary? Where did you live before?"  
  
"I left because my father and brother were killed. I am from Rohan. What is the date?"  
  
"It is March tenth. How were they killed?"  
  
"They died at helms deep, my mother died when I was born so I left Rohan in search of new life." She was grateful she had studied the appendixes at the back of the books.  
  
"You did well at these times to get so far alive"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"May I ask what are the bruises on your neck? The doctors had seen them whilst healing you."  
  
"I have bruises on my neck?" she felt her neck realising that her nightgown had a high-rise neck like a polo shirt. She went through to the bathroom and took down the neck of her nightgown. There were huge purple bruises all round her neck. "Oh the orcs must have strangled me when they attacked." Why did the bruises come up, she was no longer in her world anymore. "I'm really sorry I can't tell you more the orcs must have knocked me out pretty quickly. I guess I'm quite lucky to be ali..." Melissa fell to the floor. Faramir ran to get the doctors but they could do nothing for her. She was cold and was wrapped up in bed sheets try and warm her. ****  
  
Darkness surrounded her. "Melissa." Called a quiet voice.  
  
"Melissa." It called again. She realised it was Dean. There was a flash of bright light and she was in his room. She hated to be back there. She had done a lot for him. He wasn't her first, she had lost her virginity a long time before, but she was his.  
  
"Dean?" She called, her voice wavering.  
  
"Melissa, why did you die? You meant so much to me, why did you die? Why did you kill yourself?" He broke into tears. She had never seen a guy cry like this before.  
  
"Melissa, I love you. I always will." He rolled over and she gasped at his arm. It was covered with cuts and they were deep. He got up and walked over to his bag in the corner. He took out a craft knife and sat back down on his bed. He dug it deep into his arm and drew it up towards his hand. The blood began to poor out. She knew he had a problem with blood. Even talking about it could make him faint. Just as he was about to lose conscious he whispered. "You meant more to me than life itself, now your gone and I can't take livi..." He fell out of consciousness. Melissa tried yelling but she couldn't make a noise. She tried moving to get to him, but she couldn't. She watched him die, then went back into the darkness. **** Ok so that was the first real chapter please review and don't flame coz I will simply use it to toast marshmallows!! 


	3. Pain is a reminder

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING that means the pearl jam lyrics too *sob*. Except Melissa and my pet pigeon hamburger. I adopted it. I'm going to adopt another and call it Free slices of bacon.  
  
Chapter Three: Pain is a reminder.  
  
****  
  
Melissa opened her eyes. Everything was a blur to her.  
  
"Dean?" She mumbled.  
  
"I am sorry my lady, it is Faramir. Are you well?"  
  
"Huh? I'm fine, yeah, great lightbulbness kicking in."  
  
"What is this lightbulbness? Who is this Dean?"  
  
"Argh!" Melissa slowly dragged herself up and stopped suddenly. Dean. He killed himself. It all flooded back to her. She dropped to the floor weeping.  
  
Faramir rushed to her side. "Lady Melissa, what is wrong?" He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, worry etched across his face.  
  
"I am sorry Faramir, I can... cannot say."  
  
"That is well, my lady. I will go and fetch you some food."  
  
"Faramir?"  
  
"Yes my lady?  
  
"Why do you care for me and not let some doctor?"  
  
"There are many reasons, you bewilder me, and I would like too know more of your past and the battles you have seen in Rohan. Also I know you were not attacked by orcs, I would like to know your true story."  
  
"But... how.... what...but? Melissa stammered as he left the room. She knew she had few minutes before he returned. She ran through to the bathroom and undid her nightgown so her arm was reviled. Her scars were still there, quickly she found something that looked like a scalpel and started slashing her left arm. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, but it was deep enough to bleed. Pain was her reminder. She grabbed a bandage and messily wrapped it around her arm and did her night gown back up. She calmly walked back into her room.  
  
A few minutes later Faramir returned with food enough for two.  
  
"Is it ok if I eat with you?"  
  
"Of course" She managed to get out, she was beginning to feel faint and was losing a lot of blood although she didn't realise it. She began to sway. Faramir gasped.  
  
"Melissa your arm it's bleeding!" She looked down at her arm. Her white nightgown was now beginning to stain red with blood. Faramir ran out calling for a doctor. She slumped to the ground just as the healers entered the room.  
  
****  
  
Melissa jumped up.  
  
"What the fuck has happened? Where the hell am I?" The room was pitch black and she began crying. Her whole body shaking with the sobs.  
  
"Lady, do not worry you are alive, you are still in Minas Tirith" Faramir's voice was soft. She leaned back and her arm began to throb with pain.  
  
"Oh fuck." Was all she could say before she fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
****  
  
Melissa awoke. Her room filled with light.  
  
"What the hell is the time?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"It is well afternoon, my lady, please do not use as harsh terms."  
  
"I can say what the fuck I want thank you!" Melissa shouted at the man, "I am so sorry Faramir, please forgive me, I am deeply upset right now!"  
  
"Yes I gathered, might I ask one question. Why did you inflict those wounds on yourself?" Melissa couldn't help herself; she started telling Faramir all that had happened to her.  
  
"Well you see, I am not from this world, God you are going to think I am fucking insane. I am from Earth. Right well the reason I have bruises on my neck is because, well do you know what hanging is? As in the way to kill someone." Faramir nodded. "Well you see, I tried to hang myself, I tried to end my life because I just couldn't be fucked living anymore. The main reason was because my boyfriend didn't love me, or so I thought. I started going out with him, which is courting by the way, when I was fourteen, which was around two years ago. Well after the first month, I was in love with him and I slept with him. Ok that is um... well, how you make kids, as in children." Faramir looked at her in shock. "Oh don't look at me like that, I was the third in our group of friends to do that, I did nothing wrong, I love him. Well I missed my period and I went to a clinic and got tested to see if I was pregnant. And I was. I booked into hospital for an abortion, that's when a pregnancy is stopped, as in the baby is killed. I never told anyone that, everyone thought I was ok, I mean we used protection, that's to stop you from getting pregnant. It didn't work though, after my abortion, I began cutting myself. No- one knew I did this bar Samantha, she did it too. We told each other everything, but I never told her about my pregnancy. I never stopped cutting myself, it is my reminder of everything I have done, pain is my reminder. We were like light bulbs, when people are around we were all bright and happy, but when we were alone or it was just us two, we were dark and unhappy. Our anthem was Alive by Pearl Jam, because in our view no matter what, we could withstand anything, we had been through everything together. Walking down the street we would just randomly sing it and we would always cheer up. Well me and Dean... well, he was there for me a lot, when I turned sixteen my dad died in a car accident. That was only a few months before I tried to kill myself. I started to get the feeling Dean didn't love me anymore, and I started believing it. I guess I was wrong. Well I tried to kill myself and woke up here. When I passed out before I cut myself well I saw Dean commit suicide. He cut himself like I did and bled out. I was hurt really bad by it and I cope by cutting myself so I did." Melissa broke out into violent tears. She lay down on her bed and began singing. "Oh, I'm, oh I'm still alive, oh I, I'm still alive, Hey I, but, I'm still alive, Hey I, boy, I'm still alive" She fell in to a deep sleep. Faramir, who had been sitting quietly, whipped a solitary tear from his cheek and silently left the room.  
  
****  
  
Ok well that is shit, please review but don't bother flaming if you don't like the story don't read it or review it simple!! Ok well I will prob not be writing for a bit I got exams coming up but ill write when I can love you guys megsxx 


	4. Black Lace

Disclaimer: Ok well I'm in a really shitty mood so I'm going to write it will be complete garbage, but I'm in the mood to. I do not own anything at all, bar my pet pigeons. By the way I dedicate the chapter to Emily, Jura and Rachael because they have helped me through so much recently and it really means a lot to me. A lot has happened and it really inspired me to write this story, but if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have managed as well as I have. Thanks, it really helped. Love you guys so much. Megsxxx  
  
Chapter Four: Ignore the smoke and smile  
  
Melissa was awakened by a maid shaking her violently.  
  
"My Lady please awake, Lord Faramir has requested that you attend a feast, as it will be his last before he departs to Osgiliath." Said a maid she had never seen.  
  
"He is going to Osgiliath?! No you cannot let him, please he cannot depart, I need him. I can't survive without him!" Melissa broke into tears.  
  
"Please my Lady, do not cry, he will return soon. He is riding to victory." The maid replied, her voice croaking, doubt written all over her face.  
  
"No you don't understand he can't go, he will get almost killed trust me." Melissa was close to begging to stop Faramir going, he could not leave, he had to stay.  
  
"Lady please talk to him tonight if it is so desperate that you talk to him."  
  
"Ok I will, now please leave me while I change......um.....do you guys have like...um make up?"  
  
"Yes we do. I will come back in five minutes to apply it for you. Do you wish me to do your hair too?"  
  
"Yes thank you." The maid smiled and left the room. Melissa looked around for her dress and laid eyes on the most amazing dress she had ever seen. It was black as the folds of death's cloak with a lacy corset. Whoever chose the dress had amazing taste. A single red rose was embroidered above her heart. It fitted her perfectly. She looked in the mirror and was amazed. Her skin was pale, but had a healthy glow. It was flawless. She then noticed the gloves sitting on the chair near her door. She realised they were to cover her cuts. She looked down and gasped in horror. They looked terrible, huge red scabs all down her arm. She slipped on the gloves. They were black satin. She was so proud of how she looked.  
  
The maid soon returned and did Melissa's make up. It was nothing major but she had asked for something like eyeliner and it was applied heavily, but she looked good.  
  
The was a knock at her door, and Faramir entered and gasped.  
  
"Lady Greenwood, you look amazing!" He exclaimed. Melissa began blushing and he escorted her down to the dining hall.  
  
They reached some large double doors and Faramir took leave of her side to push one open. The packed dining room went silent and the occupants stood to show their respect for their Lord. However their respectLady was stretched as soon as they set eyes on his companion. Dark hair rested in loose curls, pale skin shone above a midnight dress. She was beautiful. Melissa felt their eyes resting on her and she instantly felt selfconcious.  
  
She felt a slight pressure on her back from Faramir's hand as he led her to her seat at his table. Dinner slowly commenced again and Melissa was left picking at her food as Faramir fell into conversation with the man next to him.  
  
All through the meal Melissa couldn't stop thinking about how Faramir was going to come back almost mortally wounded. She slipped into a trance-like state. The next thing she noticed was a slightly urgent shake from Faramir and his eyes boring into her own.  
  
"Lady Greenwood, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, just tired. Look, Faramir you can't go to Osgiliath. You won't win anything, it'll be a massacre. Please Stay"  
  
"I would love to stay my Lady, if for nothing but your company, but ... It may be my chance to prove myself to my father"  
  
"Faramir ... I must go and lie down, I don't feel well"  
  
With that she left the room at a fast pace, out in the hallway she put her hands to her face and slid down against a pillar. she only heard the footsteps as they were too close and only felt the hand rip her skirt as it was too late. She was left sobbing, curled up in a ball in the shadows.

  
  
hmmm review and I will give you cheese lots of cheese in fact. Mounds of it. Well i thought i fucked up the story so my friend Jura wrote a bit of this chapter thank you lots hunni love you tons. hmm music is great. well please review love yas megsxxxxx KoRn thoughtless rocks major ass "All of my hate cannot be found,I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming. So you can try to tear me down, Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming" 


End file.
